finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink (ability)
.]] Ink , also known as Ink Jet or Octopus Ink, is a recurring enemy ability in the series that naturally inflicts Blind on a party member, and is usually one of the signature attacks of aquatic enemies such as the Kraken and Ultros. It usually inflicts minor non-elemental damage as well. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Ink is the special attack of Kraken and is also used by Orthros in the GBA/PSP/iOS remakes. It inflicts Blind to the entire party. Final Fantasy VI Ink is the special attack of Ultros, and can also be used by Nautiloid and the Guardian when in Ultros mode. It inflicts minor non-elemental damage and Blind on one party member. In the fourth battle against Ultros, he uses Octopus Ink instead of Ink. It is no different from the Ink that he used previously against the party. Final Fantasy VII Ink is an item the party can use to inflict Darkness on one enemy. It can be stolen from Bad Rap. This is the only way for the player to inflict the Darkness status on the enemy in the game, although this serves little purpose: Darkness halves the physical accuracy of weapon-based attacks, but due to a bug, the status only affects the commands Attack, Morph, Deathblow, Mug, Slash-All, Flash, 2x Cut, and 4x Cut. Because enemies do not use the above commands they are unaffected by it, making inflicting opponents with the status pointless. The only real purpose of the item is to naturally observe the Isogin Smog ability used by Acrophies, who will only use the ability when the entire player party has the Darkness status. Final Fantasy IX Ink, used by Kraken and Gigan Octopus, inflicts non-elemental damage and Blind to one party member. Final Fantasy XI Ink Jet, used by Sea Monks, deals damage in a cone and inflicts Blind. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Octopus Ink appears in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 as Ultros's Feral Link: it deals magic damage on target and nearby foes as well as inflicts Slow and Curse to the whole party. It's input type is "complex": its first stage consists of tapping the / button and in the second, final stage tilting the left analogue stick right, down, and left (→↓←). ''Final Fantasy Tactics Ink is an enemy ability used by Mindflayer and Squidraken, and can be used by Piscodaemon when an ally with the Monster Skill ability is next to it. It inflicts Blind status on one party member. Its success rate is as follows: : Success rate = (MA + 50)% Final Fantasy Legend II Ink is a status inflicting ability that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It inflicts Blnd to one group of enemies. This ability can be used by Ammonite, Kraken, Octopus, and Squid. Final Fantasy Legend III Ink can inflict Dark to one enemy. Octopus, Squid, Ammonite, Amoeba, and Kraken can use this ability. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Feral Links